Trakt - cz.5
Nie ociągać się! Musimy dotrzeć tam jak najszybciej! - poganiał kultystów rogaty Eldar. - Kiedy tylko dotrzemy do Commorragh, siły naszej Pani pochłoną cały Pajęczy Trakt… SŁYSZYSZ TO, VECT?! BĘDZIESZ MI BUTY CZYŚCIŁ!! - wrzasnął nagle tak, że słychać go było na wszystkie pobliskie korytarze. "Imperatorze, gość jest chyba nazbyt ambitny…" - pomyślał na słowa spaczonego obcego Garrett. Spojrzał na Eldarkę we wnęce na przeciwko niego. Wyczuł u niej determinację i chęć ubicia każdego spaczonego na Trakcie, a przede wszystkim tego rogatego. Nie dziwił jej się; Mroczni Eldarzy wiedzą całkiem sporo, gdzie iść, żeby dotrzeć do konkkretnego miejsca. Jeśli ten typ dostanie się dalej, jego armia najpewniej się powiększy. Chaos ogarnie cały Trakt, a potem będzie urządzać dzikie rajdy w kilkuset miejscach w galaktyce. Naraz. A do tego nie mogli dopuścić. - Załatw kultystów. Ja zajmę się rogaczem. - polecił kobiecie, a ta krótko przytaknęła. Wtedy Garrett postanowił działać. Obnażył szpony i ruszył dyskretnie za grupą kultystów, podczas gdy Aravyss przygotowała broń do strzału. I nagle w kierunku heretyków poleciały monomolekularne szurikeny. Kilku z nich zginęło na miejscu, podczas gdy reszta bezmyślnie rozpierzchła się po okolicy, wyszukując rozbieganym wzrokiem napastnika. - Kto tu jest?! - krzyknął jeden z nich, wyglądający jak na bardzo mocnym narkotykowym odlocie. Nawet Mroczny Eldar zainteresował się tym bardziej niż normalnym poruszeniem. - Na co do cholery czekacie?! Znaleźć mi tego kogoś! Najlepiej żywego! - rozkazał kultystom, a jednego popchnął przed "szereg", by ruszył swoje zaćpane dupsko. Po chwili owy kultysta został zdekapitowany gradem pocisków. - Imperium kontratakuje, sukinsyny!! - wykrzyknął nagle Garrett i wyskoczył ze szponami i mieczem na Mrocznego Eldara. Ten, niby zaskoczony, sądząc po wyrazie twarzy, cofnął się w ostatniej chwili. Jego twarz od szponów człowieka dzieliły centymetry. Wylądowawszy na ziemi, Garrett ponownie zaatakował, lecz tym razem jego cios został zablokowany wielkim tasakiem. - Ha! Kolejny Mon'Keigh! Naprawdę nie macie już godności, że okradacie Eldarów? - zapytał kpiąco Eldar, widząc maskę na twarzy Garretta, miecz w dłoni oraz torbę przy pasie. - Mówi to gość, co zaprzedał duszę Chaosowi! - odparł Lord Harlan i z całej siły uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Jego jedyne oko iskrzyło od energii psionicznej, tak samo jak jego ręka. Eldar upadł na ziemię, lecz podniósł się jakby nic mu nie było. Ostentacyjnie rozruszał kark i nastawił sobie szczękę, złośliwie szczerząc ostre kły. - Mówiłeś coś? Podczas gdy dwaj fechmistrzowie wyciskali z siebie siódme poty, próbując nawzajem się pozabijać, Aravyss przeszła do walki wręcz. Przepaść między umiejętnościami jej a kultystów była niesamowicie wielka. Heretycy śmiali się, krzyczeli, rzucali różnymi obrzydliwymi hasłami, dosłownie pchając się Eldarce przed ostrze miecza jakby chcieli poczuć jeszcze większy ból i być jeszcze bliżej swojego boga... bogini... No, Slaanesha. W pewnej chwili Garrett postanowił zakończyć tę farsę. W jednej chwili wydobył z torby granat i odbezpieczywszy go, rzucił nim pod nogi spaczonego obcego. Ów granat okazał się być eldarską melta-bombą. Rogaty natychmiast stanął w płomieniach i zaczął się nieudolnie gasić, co pozwoliło mężczyźnie go wykończyć. Wziąwszy zamach, jednym celnym cięciem - jak sądził - skrócił go o głowę. Potem ruszył na pomoc Aravyss. ---- Nie minęło wiele czasu, a kultyści albo uciekli wgłąb Traktu, gdzie na pewno zajmie się nimi wszystko, co tam żyje, albo zostali zabici przez dwójkę mistrzów miecza. - Gdzie ten Eldar? - zapytała Aravyss, patrząc na Garretta. - Mówiłeś, że się nim zajmiesz. - To się nim zająłem. Leży dokładnie... - Harlan przerwał swoją wypowiedź, bowiem ujrzał coś, czego akurat się nie spodziewał. W miejscu, gdzie miało leżeć zdekapitowane ciało Mrocznego Eldara, nie było nic. Żadnej krwi ani niczego takiego, a jedynie popiół po eksplozji. - ... tutaj? Wtedy trybiki w umyśle kapitana zaczęły pracować na podwójnych obrotach. Kły, rogi, niezwykle silnie spaczona dusza, przewodzenie bandą kultystów Chaosu... To był cholerny Czempion! Pewnie w ostatniej chwili się uratował i zwiał. "Tchórz." - pomyślał Garrett, a na jego przesłoniętej soliterską maską twarzy pojawił się pogardliwy grymas. Sfrustrowany, zdjął maskę i rzucił nią o ziemię, chcąc, by mu trochę w ten sposób ulżyło. Maska odbiła się i upadła płasko. - Co to w ogóle był za obcy? I od kiedy Eldarzy stają się Czempionami Chaosu? - zapytał wreszcie, gdy jego emocje opadły na poziom niezagrażający psioniczną burzą. - Jego twarz wyglądała znajomo... - powiedziała jakby do siebie Aravyss. - Pardon? - Swego czasu był jakimś pomniejszym Hierarchą z regionu, które wy nazywacie Ultima Segmentum. Ale jak to się stało, że został tym... tym czymś... Tego nie wiem. - I chyba raczej się nie dowiemy. Ale musimy go zabić. Albo stąd wykopać. Inaczej skazi cały Pajęczy Trakt swoim zepsuciem. - rzekł z determinacją Garrett. Schylił się i podniósł swoją maskę. Ten rzut sprawił, że pojawiła się na niej dość duża rysa, przechodząca przez lewe oko uwiecznionego na niej Eldara. "O ironio..." - przemknęło właścicielowi w myślach, kiedy to zakładał maskę na twarz. - A w jaki sposób chcesz się dowiedzieć, gdzie teraz jest? - zapytała sceptycznie Aravyss. - Niech cię już o to głowa nie boli. Garrett schował broń i skupił się tylko i wyłącznie na twarzy Mrocznego Eldara. Jego oko zaczęło iskrzeć biało-niebieską energią. - Dobra, tak jakby go widzę... - powiedział wreszcie, wciąż będąc w swoistym transie. Eldarka czuła, jak bije od niego potężna moc psioniczna, jak wypełnia dokładnie każdą komórkę jego ciała, jak wędruje razem z jego nerwami. "Gdyby był Eldarem, z pewnością byłby Arcyprorokiem." - pomyślała na to uczucie. Wreszcie Garrett "przygasł" i odetchnąwszy, pobiegł przed siebie. Aravyss natychmiast ruszyła za nim. - Masz go? - Prosto, dwa skręty w lewo, jeden w prawo, znów prosto i w lewo. - odpowiedział. - Macie klarowne dusze i łatwo wykryć was w Osnowie. Swoją drogą nic dziwnego, że tak smakujecie Chaosowi. Ten heretyk jest gdzieś tam. Zobaczyłem go przy jakiejś większej Bramie Osnowy. Mam zatem dwie hipotezy: albo chce sprowadzić kumpli, niszcząc kilka pieczęci, albo samotnie rzuca się na Commorragh. - Oby to było to drugie... - rzekła do siebie Eldarka. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Trakt